Lapis Inc.
"Welcome to the Lapis Hold!" Lapis Inc. Real Name: Sam Chambers Started Uploading: 26 June 2012 Minecraft Name: Giggy010 Nicknames: Giggy Upload Schedule: Not set Main Game: 'Minecraft '''Partners (in crime): '''David (Redstone Control) Introduction Lapis Inc. is run by Sam Chambers and is legendarily the first channel of the original ON, set up long before the ON had been set up. It was Sam who originally suggested the idea for the ON though it was mostly developed by Luke (Ingots Ltd.). To this day Sam still focusses on Minecraft but hopes to eventually branch into other games. This is not helped by the fact his computer is crap. PS. Sam did right this section and likes writing in third person PPS. Sam is awesome PPPS. Sam is a fan of penguins History 'Beginnings Lapis Inc. was the first channel to be set up long before the ON was concocted. Giggy specialised in Minecraft from the beginning with most of his series being focussed on the MC server WhiteServer. The main series was know as WhiteServer builds where he attempted to show off some of the awesome builds that were on the server. It didn't get many views. He also did a short series on a parkour map known as Assassin's Creep. This again received very few views. A more successfull series which came to channel was known as "Adventures in Creeper Commando". This attracted views from other members of the server but not much else. Other than a few one off videos the most popular of which was known as "Tekkit 101: Black Stuff". The channel then went into a long break after this episode was released. 'Revival as Lapis Co.' On the 27th January 2013 the channel relaunched itself as Lapis Co. to make the channel look slightly more professional. But then due to the exam period the channel went once again into a black zone. The official revival occured on 28th April 2013 with the release of the FRactURe Dev Log. This marked the move to the use of Livestreaming to TwitchTV. This meant that all episodes would be live on Twitch before they came to YouTube. It also heralded the start of several series such as Mod Time! and Mapventures. There were several different mods tested in the month including Little Blocks and Animal Bikes. It was around this time that the Obsidian Network was starting to form. It was first spoke about during the World of Parkour series. 'The Minigame Era' After the last World of Parkour episode a large amount of minigame episodes were released. During the 2nd minigame episode known as Ghostcraft the first interchannel collaboration occured with the channel ON Redstone Control. Sam and David have done several episodes together since then. There were other series including Land of Reminisence but beyond that it was mainly minigames. Due to computer troubles the last episode as Lapis Inc. occured on 12th June. The channel wouldn't return until September. 'Modern Lapis Co.' The channel was revived after computer troubles on the 3rd September with a new name: Lapis Inc. Very few videos have been released since this points due to a Sam going into his A-Levels. However, the channels series were renamed and new series such as Lapis Weekend and Spelunky were started. Current Series *Minigame Thursday! *Hardcore Tuesday! * Spelunky (hiatus) Planned Series *The Realm of Etherion w/ Will and David *The Sims 3 (Adventures in Lapisville) *Civilisation 4 Old Series * Mapventures! *Mod Time! *The Sims 3 *The Lands of Reminiscence! Most Popular Video Appearances on other channels Where has Sam been? *Quakecraft (The Nether Gate) * Minigames/Monday Adventure Maps (Real World Obsidian) Category:Channel Category:Lapis Inc.